1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric thermal treatment device that is attached to the skin for use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermal treatment in the present invention includes moxibustion. An electric thermal treatment device which is attached to the skin for use must use a button or coin type small-capacity battery.
To apply heat of abut 70.degree. C. to a living body, a battery must supply a large current to a heating element.
However, to satisfy the above requirement, a large battery must be used.
On the other hand, a mode in which a secondary battery is used alternately as a primary battery has been proposed. This mode requires a long charging time. When charging is completed quickly, overcharge is likely to occur. As a result, gas is generated in the battery. This deteriorates the battery.